


Bilbo the Dragonslayer

by dttwins



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF, BAMF!Bilbo, Bilbo kills the dragon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Bilbo killed Smaug the terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilbo the Dragonslayer

Bilbo was sweating like a pig. The heat in the treasure room, coming from immense body of the dragon was the main reason, but fear also didn’t help. He needed a plan and soon, because Smaug could stop talking any time and start dinning. The hobbit found the Arkenstone but couldn’t get to it, he also spied the hole in Smaug's scales, the legends spoke true after all. What to do? What to do?! Bilbo was thinking feverishly when a crazy idea came to mind. When he couldn’t think of anything else to do, he carefully pulled the sword from its sheath, he found its balance point, and when Smaug was closest to him with a clear view of his belly, Bilbo bend his knees, took couple of running steps and launched his sword as hard as he could. His aim was true; he was second best in Shire summer throwing competition after all. Smaug reared back and let out such a tremendous roar that Bilbo has fallen down on his back. The next thing he knows piles of gold from Smaug fall are trying to kill him, the hobbit barely managed to run from the avalanche. He reached the stairs and just stared for some time at the motionless dragon, not quite believing that he is indeed dead. Bilbo just started to come down from his shock when the whole company burst in with war cries on their lips, poor hobbit couldn’t stand that much stress and promptly fainted.


End file.
